Storage hooks for holding various objects come in myriad sizes and shapes. Oftentimes, objects on these hooks may not be stored stably, such that dislodging the object may cause it to fall down and/or forward, which may result in damage to objects on the ground near the hooks. For example, hooks mounted in a garage for holding objects like shovels, rakes, etc., may be placed near vehicles parked in the garage. If a person accidentally dislodges the object when walking past or when parking the vehicle, the object may fall onto the vehicle, causing damage to it.
Additionally, it may be desirable to store multiple objects in a single location in order to maximize space efficiency. As such, a user may be tempted to stack those objects together, but that may make it more difficult for the user to locate the desired object easily. Stacking multiple objects on a single hook also may decrease the degree of stability with which one or more of the objects is held, increasing the likelihood that those objects may be dislodged or otherwise fall.
There are various storage solutions for supporting multiple hooks or other types of holders, such as peg board, slot wall, and other rail-type holding systems. While these systems permit a user to mount multiple hooks, the hooks often are not stored securely. These hooks may be dislodged easily, which again may cause objects stored on hooks to fall and also may require that the user expend additional time and effort in remounting and/or adjusting hooks. These types of storage systems also may require the use of large mounting backings, eliminating the use of wall space for other purposes.
What is needed is a storage solution that addresses the problems of the prior art.